Les idées saugrenues de Sirius et James
by linoa99999
Summary: Mais que font Sirius Black et James Potter en pleine nuit dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?


Auteur : Vani

Disclamer : L'histoire est de moi, par contre les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Warning : Aucun

Note : En fait j'ai écrit cette histoire pour essayer d'obtenir le personnage de Sirius Black sur un forum rpg, et j'ai réussi. ^^

Tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs respectifs depuis une bonne heure, lorsque deux silhouettes se glissèrent hors de celui réservé aux Gryffondors. Deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années qui semblaient savoir sans aucune difficulté là où ils voulaient se rendre. Ils traversaient les couloirs déserts comme s'ils étaient chez eux, mais ils l'étaient, Poudlard n'était-il pas leur maison ? James et Sirius, car c'était eux, enfilaient les couloirs à toute vitesse, direction les cuisines. Ils avaient planifié leur coup dans la journée, tout ça pour embêter les Serpentards, bon, il fallait encore qu'ils arrivent à convaincre les ''employés'' du château, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour deux jeunes gens intelligents comme eux.

Une fois leur destination atteinte, Sirius s'approcha de l'un des elfes de maison, l'être aux gros yeux globuleux le fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole :

« - Qu'est ce que font monsieur Sirius Black et Monsieur James Potter ici ? Ils ont faim ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius et bien qu'il fut tenté de répondre par l'affirmative, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

« - Non, pas spécialement, on est ici pour autre chose… » Le sourire sur son visage devint amusé avant qu'un sérieux inébranlable ne l'envahisse :

« - En fait, on voudrait que vous ajoutiez ça au repas des serpentards… »

Au regard curieux que l'elfe posa sur eux le brun eut du mal à garder son sérieux, pourtant il se devait de convaincre la créature.

« - Ça ne leurs fera pas de mal…et je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront ce cadeau…s'il vous plait… »

Il songeait qu'un peu de politesse ne ferait pas de mal pour convaincre l'elfe de maison qui lui faisait face, surtout que celui-ci devrait ensuite les aider à convaincre les autres. Pas qu'il doute un instant que son charisme naturel ne soit suffisant pour ça d'ailleurs, mais les elfes de maison étaient totalement dévoués à leur travail, et à l'accomplissement parfait de celui-ci, alors ajouter un certain produit dans la nourriture destinée à un certain groupe d'élèves risquaient de ne pas être considéré comme une bonne action pour eux…m'enfin, il n'allait certainement pas se soucier de ça lui. Sa réputation dans ce domaine n'était plus à faire, fouteur de troubles notoire s'il en était.

Il n'en n'était pas à son coup d'essai. Il était même passé maitre dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis en embêtant le monde. Ses frasques et celles de son groupe d'amis n'étaient même plus comptables, depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, ils avaient eu le temps de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir dans l'enceinte de l'école, œuvrant en partie pour leur propre intérêt, en grande partie d'ailleurs, et en partie pour amuser la galerie.

Ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire aujourd'hui n'était pas très compliqué, il fallait simplement qu'ils s'assurent l'aide des elfes de maison qui travaillaient en cuisine. Leur cible ? Les serpentards bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pu convenir pour ça ? L'envie de leur nuire, sans même se soucier des conséquences, était tellement forte chez le brun qu'il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Il posa un regard ferme sur l'elfe qui lui faisait face, attendant avec patience que celui-ci fasse ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Comme à regret, peut être parce qu'il sentait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, la créature tendit la main et prit ce que Sirius lui tendait. Aussitôt le visage du brun s'éclaira de ce sourire qui le caractérisait si bien, ce sourire charmeur auquel personne ne résistait.

Puis sans plus attendre il fit volte face, toujours accompagné de son acolyte, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain et le petit déj pour voir les effets de leur petite surprise sur leurs ''camarades'' …

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula sans encombres, et au réveil personne ne semblait soupçonner quoique ce soit, ni même la petite ballade des deux garçons. Avec le sérieux qui les caractérisait ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner…qui fut soudain interrompu par une pagaille indescriptible. Sans raisons apparentes les Serpentards, à peine une bouchée avalée, se levaient de leurs sièges et se précipitaient hors de la grande salle sous les regards éberlués, et moqueurs, des autres…


End file.
